Cranston Oliver
Introduction Appearance Personality When first introduced, Riley was distinguished by his total lack of emotion which he often masks with a false, cheerful, yet transparent façade like attitude. After much mental conditioning and training for his father, Riley had suppressed almost all of his emotions, laying all of his loyalty to whoever commands him, and thus making it easier for him to accomplish dangerous, unpleasant, or unethical missions. Due to this training and his lack of social experience and personal initiative, Riley has great trouble in understanding how bonds between people can motivate other people. Riley's social awkwardness tended to get people angry, because he would often speak without considering his words and their effects on people. This was due to his inability to realise the difference between a rude statement and a true statement. Riley had read somewhere in a book that giving somebody a nickname would bring you closer to that person and develop your friendship, which has gotten him into trouble. After spending more time with "", Riley comes to appreciate bonds, esspecially the bonds between his crewmates on the ship. He has come to develop a more genuine, pleasant and thoughtful personality, while also showing signs of more emotion, such as enthusiasm and occasionally nervousness. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship Oliver has trained himself to become a master archer specializing in the use of regular bows, longbows, compound bows, and crossbows with near-perfect accuracy. He is capable of firing multiple arrows at a single target in a few seconds, hitting multiple targets in a few quick strokes, and directly hit small targets in the greatest of distances. He has practiced a minimum of two hours per day to keep his skills honed to perfection. He possesses very keen eyesight, and his accuracy is virtually unerring; he also trained in with throwing blades, balls, bolas, and boomerangs. He now has near-perfect precision with any aimed or thrown weapon. He can hurl objects with extreme speed and accuracy, both in direct aim and complicated rebounds/interactions. Hand to Hand Combat Although he is not a master fighter, he has shown the ability to take on seven people at once. . Physical Strength Oliver possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intense regular exercise and is considered athletic Agility He is athletic, with very good reflexes and agility. This, combined with training as an aerialist and acrobat, makes him capable of complex acrobatic maneuvers. Endurance Oliver possesses exceptional human strength, endurance, and stamina. Oliver's endurance and will power is considerable as well. After a major battle, Oliver tends to have severe injuries often caused by his determination to reach his goal. He will attempt to continue even with his injuries. Genius Engineer Oliver is an inventive mechanical engineering prodigy, constantly creating new technology and looking for ways to improve it. Furthermore, this extends to his remarkable ingenuity dealing with difficult situations such as difficult foes and deathtraps where he is capable of using his available tools in unorthodox and effective ways. He is an excellent engineer and mechanic capable of fixing almost, if not all, machinery. Weapons Oliver has trained himself to become a master archer specializing in the use of regular bows, longbows, compound bows, and crossbows. Oliver's incredible reflexes and hand-eye coordination allow him to easily master most weapons at his disposel. Many of the weapons and/or he uses are that of his design: Olie's Gadgets and Weapons Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Oliver is near master of this type of haki. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Is trying to learn this haki. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Character Design He is influenced by make things: *His cothing in his pic is his mission clothing. Which is influenced by the Green Arrow of DC comics. And, his first name as well. *Cranston, is the last name of the first blue power ranger, Billy. It is also the same person, where he got his gadget smarts. *Oliver's physical atributes and abilities comes from Clint Barton. Major Battles Quotes Trivia Related Articles External Links Category:Human Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Former Marine Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mercenary Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Stormbaron